


I'm Here If You Need Me

by Anonymous6285



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: George goes to Ringo in the middle of the night when he's not feeling great.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	I'm Here If You Need Me

George knew it was just a formality. When Ringo found out about his mental health struggles, it was only normal that he’d let him know that it was okay, nothing to be ashamed of. It was also normal for him to give him a pat on the back and say, “I’m always here if you need me.”

Everyone said that. His father had said that, his mother had said that. Even Paul when they were younger, back when the heaviest thing on his mind was the test he got a C on. It was really just something you’d say to show your support without having to do anything.

So he didn’t know why he trusted it as he padded down the hotel hallway in his slippers, mind reeling at the countless thoughts racing through it. He felt absolutely miserable, and although it was the middle of the night, he needed somebody. 

Thankfully, they had the entire floor to themselves, so he didn’t need to worry much about any other people seeing him in such a state, eyes bright red from the tears he’d failed to keep at bay for the last hour or two. Ringo’s door was only a few down, so he made it there and knocked loudly.

“Fuck’s sake,” he heard from inside, and his stomach dropped. Ringo was angry, and that definitely wasn’t going to make him feel any better at all. So he ditched his plan and hurried back over to his door, fumbling with the key to get it open as fast as possible. But his hands were shaking much too aggressively for him to be successful, and he dropped it. And then he heard a door open.

Ringo stared at the empty hallway in front of him, raising a brow. It was half two, and there was no way he was just hearing things. Deciding it’d be better to just get some more sleep instead, he began to close the door. But then there was a sniffle down the hall. And he peeked to see George facing the complete opposite way, leaning up against his hotel room door, looking as if he had both of his hands up to his mouth.

Grabbing his key from the counter top, he stepped out and closed the door. As soon as the weight of it slammed shut, he heard a soft sigh followed by many more sniffles and then eventually, a sob.

“You’re so stupid. Should’ve just left him alone, he’s trying to sleep,” George muttered dejectedly before falling to the ground and turning so that his back was up against the wall, and he looked down the hall and came eye to eye with Ringo. “Oh, god.”

“What’s going on?” He asked it in a way he hoped would sound reassuring, but even to him, it was condescending, angry. He could tell George heard it the same way by the way he flinched away from him. 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you. I was just being stupid.” 

Ringo didn’t know what to say for a bit until George looked up at him, eyes glistening in the worst way possible. “Oh, love. No, no, it’s okay. Come here.” Opening up his arms, he accepted his friend curling up into him and sniffling once more. “You okay?”

“No,” was the one word answer that he got, and he held on a bit tighter. 

“What’s wrong?” Ringo focused his eyes down the hall, keeping an eye out for any of the others. Despite the time, it was unusual for any of them to be this upset in front of each other, and if somebody heard him crying, they were sure to show up. 

George didn’t reply, nuzzling further into the drummer’s chest and whining. 

“Alright. That’s okay.” George sobbed again, his body starting to shake as he curled his arms up in between their bodies. “If you need to tell me anything, I’m right here for you, yeah?”

“Yeah.” That was enough confirmation for Ringo to let George cry in peace without worrying about him too much, and he was going to hold him until he was ready to be let go.


End file.
